Polymer concrete compositions comprising dicyclopentenyl acrylate or methacrylate and an alkyl acrylate or methacrylate, and compositions comprising a dicyclopentenyloxyalkyl acrylate or methacrylate and a hydroxy-alkyl methacrylate are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,197,225 and 4,400,413, respectively. Impregnating compositions comprising dicyclopentenyl acrylate or methacrylate and an alkyl acrylate or methacrylate are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,080.